


Дундук

by WTF_Eren_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Eren_2018/pseuds/WTF_Eren_2018
Summary: Эрен и Жан дерутся, а потом трахаются на сеновале





	Дундук

Жан двинул ему в ухо и, хотя, как это частенько случалось, промахнулся — удар всего лишь прошел по касательной, — ощущения были не из приятных. Со стороны наверняка казалось, что по уху Эрену прилетело нехило. Можно было наконец остановиться, потрясти головой и просто поругаться.

— Ходишь надутый как индюк, — с легкой ноткой обиды в голосе заявил Жан, потирая ушибленное Эреном плечо. — Не все же такие выносливые, как ты, хватит уже задаваться!

Поводы для ссор он в последнее время высасывал из пальца — жалко было слушать.

— Это у тебя с глазами что-то не так или с головой, — отпарировал Эрен. — Никто больше не считает, что я задаюсь!

— А чего ты на меня свысока смотрел?

— Сдурел?! Ты же лежал на земле, как еще я мог на тебя посмотреть? Я проверял, не пришиб ли тебя ненароком, ты с таким хрустом спиной долбанулся!..

— Ну вот, опять начинаешь! Не все еще знают, что ты меня на лопатки уложил, давай, кричи об этом погромче! Придурок!

— Какой же ты дундук! — в сердцах бросил Эрен, хотя изо всех сил пытался сдерживаться и не говорить ничего сверх меры обидного.

Жан аж в лице переменился.

— Ну все, козел, я тебя урою! — закричал он и снова кинулся на Эрена с кулаками.

На этот раз он не промахивался, и Эрену пришлось защищаться всерьез. Со всей этой херней надо было что-то делать, дальше так продолжаться не могло. Им уже никто наверняка не верил, сейчас вокруг них ребята стояли с такими кислыми мордами, что очевидно было — не понимают, что вообще происходит.

Эрен и сам не до конца понимал.

 

Положив руки под голову, Жан лежал рядом с ним с таким сытым, довольным видом, что от одного взгляда на его удовлетворенное лицо сразу же захотелось повторить все, чем они только что занимались.

— Зря ты меня дундуком назвал, — лениво протянул Жан, — воротит аж с этого словечка…

— А как надо называть? Ты скажи сразу, я запишу и буду потом по бумажке читать.

— Ну не заводись, называй как хочешь, меня только «дундук» бесит.

— Да уж, челюсть до сих пор ноет, разошелся ты…

— Когда-нибудь они проследят за одним из нас — и все раскроется, — невпопад сказал Жан. — Что тогда делать будем?

— Мне как-то все равно, — ответил Эрен, попытавшись пожать плечами — сено кололось от каждого движения.

Под Жаном был постелен плащ, но сейчас они не помещались на нем вдвоем.

— Тебе все равно? — встрепенулся Жан. — А нахрена мы тогда устраиваем этот балаган?

— Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то догадался? Ты же говорил, что если вдруг перестанем собачиться, то все сразу поймут? Тогда выйдет ужасно стыдно?

— Я просто сказал, что все сразу поймут! И ни слова больше. Откуда ты взял «стыдно»?

— А что, совсем нет?

— Нет!

Они почти одновременно сели и уставились друг на друга.

— Мы идиоты, да? — медленно проговорил Жан, внимательно изучая его лицо. — Получается, можно не драться постоянно, а просто взять и рассказать всем?

— Ну-у… можно попробовать.

— Н-нет, я не готов, — подумав, признался Жан. — Сказать, что я — и с тобой? Да я слов подходящих не найду. Нет, и не проси!

— Я и не просил!

Жан почему-то скис и сидел с расстроенным видом. Эрен полюбовался на него и сжалился.

— Давай для начала хотя бы перестанем кидаться друг на друга. Глядишь, никто и не подумает ничего такого — просто решат, что мы повзрослели, изменились. А если вдруг догадаются — тоже нормально: не придется самим говорить. Со всех сторон хорошо, разве нет?

— Да, неплохо…

— И мне больше не придется называть тебя дундуком! — ухмыляясь, закончил Эрен.

Жан дернулся, глаза гневно засверкали — Эрен обожал этот его взгляд.

— Доиграешься же, — предупредил Жан сквозь зубы.

— Может, я этого и хочу, — фыркнул Эрен — и его тут же завалили обратно на сено.

Жан, бросившись сверху, схватил его руки, развел в стороны и удерживал, сжимая запястья.

— Давай, повтори! — тяжело дыша, велел он.

Эрен поднял голову, потянулся и поцеловал его. Жан мигом сдулся и растерял весь боевой настрой, жадно отвечая на поцелуй.

— Повторю ведь, — хрипло сказал Эрен, оторвавшись от него на секунду.

Жан сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, молча кивнул, мол, вперед, я не против, и перекатился на расстеленный плащ. Глаза снова сверкали — но уже по-другому.

«Не стоит пока никому рассказывать, — подумал Эрен, склоняясь над Жаном. — Успеем еще, уж очень забавно он бесится!»


End file.
